Hitherto, various kinds of bracket units have been proposed and practically used. However, according to the conventionally used bracket, setting of the shaft end into the bracket is rather troublesome and inconvenient and moreover the bracket and shaft end are likely subjected to abrasion. Further, the shaft end once set in the bracket is liable to come out the bracket and thus the angle position of the bracket to be mounted is quite limited.